The present disclosure provides novel organic compounds that may demonstrate activity as pesticides, meaning that they may control fungi, insects, mites, and/or animal parasites. The disclosure also provides novel pesticide methods and compositions utilizing the novel compounds.
More specifically, the invention provides new compounds of the formula (I-A):
wherein:
R is H, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, phenyl or a heterocycle;
Z is H, a C—C single bond, CH2, NH, O, S, CH2O or OCH2;
m is 4;
R1 are independently H, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, NO2, CN, lower alkanoyloxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, lower alkanoyl, mercapto, lower alkylthio, and aldoximes and lower alkyloximes optionally substituted on oxygen by lower alkyl;
Y is a C—C single bond, C(R5n)O or C(R5n);
n is 2;
p is 0 or 1;
R2 are independently H or lower alkyl;
R5 are independently H or lower alkyl;
X is NR3 or O, where R3 is selected from H, lower alkyl, formyl, lower alkanoyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl-SOq, phenyl-SOq or substituted phenyl-SOq when q is an integer from 0 to 2; and
R4 is H, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy or haloalkoxy.
The invention also provides new compounds of formula (I-B):
wherein:
R is H, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, phenyl or a heterocycle;
Z is H, a C—C single bond, CH2, NH, O, S, CH2O or OCH2;
m is 4;
R1 are independently H, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, NO2, CN, lower alkanoyloxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, lower alkanoyl, mercapto, lower alkylthio, and aldoximes and lower alkyloximes optionally substituted on oxygen by lower alkyl;
Y is a C—C single bond, C(R5n)O or C(R5n);
n is 2;
p is 0 or 1;
R2 are independently H or lower alkyl;
R5 are independently H or lower alkyl;
X is NR3 or O, where R3 is selected from H, formyl, lower alkyl, lower alkanoyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl-SOq, phenyl-SOq or substituted phenyl-SOq when q is an integer from 0 to 2; and
R4 is H, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy or haloalkoxy.
The invention also provides new pesticide methods and compositions utilizing the compounds of formula (I-A) and (I-B).
The invention includes fungicidal, insecticidal, acaricidal, and parasiticidal compositions comprising an effective amount of a compound of the present invention in a mixture with an agriculturally acceptable or pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant or carrier. The invention also includes methods of controlling a fungus, insect, mite, or parasite comprising applying an effective amount of a compound of the present invention to the fungus, insect or mite, soil, plant, root, foliage, seed, locus, or animal (for which purpose they may be administered orally, parenterally, percutaneously or topically) in which the infestation is to be prevented or cured.